All To Myself
by Anastasia1043
Summary: Tumblr prompt from acciohilarity: Rae returns from holiday and Finn wants to be the only one on her mind but she's bombarded by everyone else.


He hadn't seen her in two weeks and he was fucking bored. For two weeks there was no Rae except the scattered phone calls every couple days that lasted a few minutes. There wasn't any boinking on his bed or, though he would deny he does it willingly, cuddling on the sofa whilst watching the telly. He fucking missed her.

They hadn't been separated for more than three days before in their year together. But her mum and Karim took her on a spontaneous holiday to the states. She was supposed to be traveling cross country and exploring. They landed in New York and drove to California where they'd spend most of their holiday. What's so great about California anyway?

But today they were supposed to be back. Finn checked his wristwatch for the umpteenth time; she should have landed an hour ago. His leg unconsciously bounced in anticipation. He had spoken with her the night before and she was going to meet them at the pub.

He currently sat at the regular booth with the rest of the gang, his seat in perfect line with the door. Each time he saw light poke through his head shot up to watch who walked through the door, his arms set on the table so he could push himself up quicker as he raced to the door. His shoulders dropped and he sighed each time someone who wasn't Rae walked in.

He had a pint two hours before and had been offsetting it with water. He wanted to be coherent for when they were reunited. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Reunited? He sounded like they've been separated for years. But who was he kidding? It felt like just that.

He checked his watch again and ran his other hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell, Finn," Chloe said exasperatedly next to him.

"Piss off, Chloe," he sneered.

"Calm your tits, Chloe," Chop added grinning. "Finny-boy here is missing his girl."

Finn looked down at his hands folded on the table and smiled. His girl.

"Aww, Finn," Izzy squealed at him cutely.

"Shuddup," he grumbled. A bright red colour lit up his cheeks as he flushed.

"'Aww, Finn' is right," teased Rae from beside him.

He groaned and shoved his face into his arms that lay on the table.

Wait.

He lifted his head quickly causing his head to spin and his vision to go momentarily black. When it cleared a moment later he was confronted by Rae who was hugging Izzy and Chop but grinning at him. When the fuck did she walk in? He'd been watching the door like a hawk!

Chop was pulled away by Archie who squeezed Rae next, pushing away Izzy at the same time.

"Missed you, Rae!" he said pulling away.

Finn shot up from his seat but was shoved back down in his seat by Chloe making her way to Rae. He shot her a dark look at her overly fruity perfume wafted under his nose and her hair swiped his eye causing it to water.

He tried to stand up again whilst wiping his eye.

"No need to cry, Finny-boy. Your Rae's here," Chop mocked him from his seat.

Finn flipped him off before grabbing Chloe, who was still hugging Rae, by the hips. He pulled her away and set her down on the other side where she sat previously.

Rae's eyebrows were raised and a grin still played on her face. She was amused. Her arms opened wide as Finn took a step to her and grabbed her tightly around the waist, pulling her close and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

But he didn't get her for long. Chloe pulled her arm and forced her to sit in the seat Finn vacated.

"So! Tell us all about California!" Chloe said excitedly.

Finn didn't move. He just got her back and Chloe was stealing her away. Can't he just have her to himself right now? He sighed and brought a chair over from the neighboring table, sitting it on the other side of Rae so their legs were touching. He took her hand she rested on the table and entwined their fingers in his lap. He needed to touch her, skin-to-skin.

Rae glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gave him a smile.

"It was all right. Fucking hot though," she said. "Got a sunburn when we were at Disneyland."

She grimaced and rubbed her shoulder. Finn leaned his head down and kissed it when she pulled her hand away, smiling into her tee.

"See any hot guys while you were there? I mean, I've heard California has the best blokes what with their surfing, shirtless, six-packs…" Chloe trailed off, staring into nowhere.

Finn shot her another evil look. "Really, Chloe? I'm right here. And wipe your mouth, you're fucking drooling."

Chloe tensed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Just because you're together doesn't mean she can't check out other guys, Finn."

Rae laughed. "I didn't pay any attention to the guys, Chlo."

"So you'll tell me later?"

"Oh, yeah," Rae nodded enthusiastically and winked, bumping Finn's shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh then.

"Rae, can we g-" he was cut off.

"Meet anyone famous?" Izzy asked, Finn sighed loudly.

"I got Leonardo DiCaprio's autograph," Rae nodded proudly.

Chloe and Izzy gasped loudly and began breathing heavily, hands over their chest as if their hearts would burst.

The guys gave each other a confused look. Leonardo DiCappuccino? Who?

Rae leaned down and grabbed her backpack. She rifled through it for a moment before pulling out two pieces of paper. Finn looked over curiously. They were two identical pictures of a blonde guy with "To Izzy" and "To Chloe" on them. Must be that DiCapricorn guy. She handed the pictures to their respective new owners. Izzy and Chloe stared at them with wide eyes before both emitted a scream so high pitch that the other four covered their ears and they were given dirty looks by other pub patrons.

Chloe and Izzy shot up from their seats and tackled Rae in her chair. In doing so, Finn's chair was knocked off balance and he went tumbling to the floor, his head smacking the ground.

"Fuck," he groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up and righted the chair.

Chop and Archie were laughing hysterically at him whilst Rae mouthed a "sorry" and gave him a sympathetic look. She was still covered by Izzy and Chloe.

The next two hours passed slowly. Chloe and Izzy kept asking about her trip. Who else did she meet? Could she imitate an American accent? (The answer was no, by the way). What kind of food did she eat? Different kinds; fast food, fancy food, take out, sidewalk vendors… Was there really a doughnut shop on every corner? In some places, yes. Did girls say "like" six times in the same sentence that only contained a full 10 words? Scarily, yes.

Each time Finn tried to break in to talk to her he was brushed off by one of the girls. After two hours he gave up and sat there holding her hand. Whilst he loved his Rae, loved touching her, and hearing her voice… he couldn't take any more of it. Chop and Archie were flicking around folded paper as if trying to score a goal made by the other's fingers.

Finn checked his watch. 7:00. They'd been here for three and a half hours and he still didn't get to talk to Rae. He wished Chloe and Izzy would shut up. He hadn't even gotten to kiss her yet. It's been two weeks! Two weeks without his girl and he was going fucking mental. Now, he had her here and she being hogged by Chloe and Izzy.

At 7:03 he was fed up.

"What shops did you go to in New York?"

Rae scoffed. "I didn't. I hate-"

Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat and walked the both of them out of the pub. The girls yelled in protest whilst Archie started cat-calling.

"Get some, Raemundo!" Chop yelled after them.

"Finn, what's going on?" she asked, smiling.

Finn didn't answer. He pulled her along the sidewalk before getting to an alleyway. He let go of her hand and pushed her firmly against the wall within the alley.

Rae laughed. "Why, Finn, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask," she said, biting her lip seductively.

His eyes darkened as he stared at her lips.

"Rae," he said huskily. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

She grinned before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him to her, their bodies conforming to the other.

Finn pulled away from her a few minutes later. He studied Rae; her red cheeks, rising and falling chest as she breathed heavily, swollen lips, and dark eyes. He grinned and ran his thumb over her lips.

"I fucking missed you, Rae," he said softly.

"I fucking missed you, too," she ran her fingers through his hair causing him lean his head into her hand and moan.

She laughed. Oh god, he missed her laugh.

He pressed his forehead to hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Wanna head back to mine? Mum and Dad are out for their anniversary tonight."

"Fuck yeah! A thousand fucks yeah!"

This time it was her pulling Finn roughly whilst he trailed behind her, laughing.

Two weeks? Never again.


End file.
